Reincarnation: A feeling of déjà vu
by Lest Kingston
Summary: First Arc: The more Alucard learns about Seras, the more she reminds him about his first bride. Strangefully, Alucard acts like he hates her. Pushing the poor fledgling to the limits. Will he ever manage to swallow his past and get along with her ? AxS
1. Chapter 1 : Break point

Seras never thought she would come this far. But her master had been so mean with her lately... She wanted to hurt him for treating her like scum, like the incompetent vampire she was instead. Saying that he was regretting the decision of her turning. Threatening her to end her life if she didn't drank her blood.  
But in sole honesty, she had come to Integra's office to ask her if he would enjoy a present for the Valentine's Day. In the end she just hoped that this could make him become gentler with her. But in the room she just discovered what she took for an awful truth.  
Found out that she was just a puppet to his master the puppeteer. After she became alert of his plans, she tried to hate him of all her being. She took a blank page, thought about what she was now, alone and deprived of her humanity.

_So as you read this know my friends  
I'd love to stay with you all  
Please smile when you think of me  
My body's gone that's all_

_A tout le monde (To everybody)  
A tout les amis (To all my friends)  
Je vous aime (I love you)  
Je dois partir (I must leave)  
There are the last words_

_If my heart was still alive  
I know it would surely break  
And my memories left with you  
There's nothing more to say_

She write those words, sarcastically signed with a grin "Seras, the worst draculina" at the bottom. She smiles, but blood tears dripping from her eyes. She stands up, her master's Jackal in the hands. She could at least make a perfect thief but Alucard wanted more, he wanted a fledgling capable of morphing, capable of teleportation, he wanted a gifted apprentice that would deserve his knowledge.

_"I'm sorry master. I don't want to be used by you anymore. Anyway you hate me."_ she sent through their mental link, now crying out loud.

Alucard and Integra were having tea at this moment. "I told you already Alucard, I know about your stupid plan, you won't get freed this way." she said as she gave him the "im tired of your emo bullshit" grin.  
"Anyway it's still a shame that you declined my offer. Look at Seras. She's no worth to my bloodline. Why won't you..." he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence.

The black gun is now pushed against her chest; she tried to aim for her heart as she reminds herself of his taunts:  
"I will end this myself if you continue to deceive me!"  
"You are the worst fledgling I ever had!"  
"You are tarnishing my name!"  
_"Me, I, and myself. That's him. Why are you so egoist." _she sends him as she finally pulls the trigger after she caught the spot of her beating.

He notices his jackal is missing, standing up in haste, he knocks over his teacup. "What is it Alucard now you're clumsy?" asked Integra feeling that something was wrong.  
"Seras life is in danger. I must go."  
"So go, what are you..." she starts, but a gunshot interrupts her.  
He was sinking in the floor as fast as he could when he realized what she had done._  
"I should have told her about my plan! How stupid from me! It's ruined now."_

She falls on the ground like a doll. A squirt of blood bursts through the room. Blood splatters all over the table. Strangely the present she had brought for him remains unstained.  
Walter was already there calling for the medics when Alucard caught sight of his fledging laying on the ground with a blood spitting hole in her chest.

"Master Alucard! The bullet grazed her heart. We must hurry to the infirmary; she's losing her blood very fast... " Walter said standing up facing Alucard, panicked, but he knew this would come... Alucard jostled him, kneeling down to her sides.  
"Police Girl! Seras! Why did you do that!?" he shouted pushing on the wound as hard as he could.

_"Why am I still alive...? I didn't want him to see me dying. Why didn't I turn to dust...? Did I missed my heart? Am I pathetic to this degree?" _thought the vampire lying motionless on the ground.

She reacted at the sight of her master. She looked at him. She tried to talk but her body won't let her._"Master...I see your lips moving but I can't hear what you say... I... I don't want to die."_ She thought  
Feeling her end coming she muttered soundless words as she closed her eyes. If you could read lips, you would have red "I..am...sorry"

_Somewhere in the worlds of dreams. She's bringing with her the present. She's about to knock at the door when she feels her master's aura. Alucard and Integra are in the office. Seras is right behind the door focusing her senses to catch a word of what they are saying. _

_"Integra. My master. Drink this blood, and be mine! We could at us two, kill every freak crawling on this earth."  
"What the hell is master saying?"  
She takes a look thought the hole of the locker.  
She sees him handing her his hand, a bleeding hand.  
Integra crushes her cigar in the ashtray, giving the smile she usually gives when Alucard goes nuts.  
"The choice is all yours." He adds, smiling madly. _

_At this moment a betrayal feeling rushes up to her spine. She starts to cry as she starts to run away, the corridor become darker at every step.  
_  
She opens her eyes. Tries to speak, the pain in her chest makes her struggle to breath. Her vision is blurred.  
She leans on her right to see what's looked like a tube putting on a drip something in her arm.  
Then she notices a form in the shadowed background.

Her Master was sleeping on a chair. He looked as pale as she would after two missed meals.  
That was the first time she ever felt pity for the man she loved. He looked like he was about to crumble...  
Gathering some more strength, she calls for him. But she doesn't manage to make any intelligible sound; the sticky blood in her throat prevents her from emitting any word.  
She starts to struggle on her bed, caught in panic.

He opened his eyes, smiles with an expression of relief. She stares at him, with a gaze calling for his help.  
He moves to her sides. Takes her hand. Kisses her hand which was now tightly held in his owns.  
_"Don't bother talking, keep your strengths. Try to swallow the curdled blood in your throat"_ A sweet but low voice just spoke to her mind.

His words are appeasing. She stops struggling to breath and tries to swallow slowly. Taking a look at him with her now clearer vision.

_"You must take back strengths; you have been in coma during two weeks. You are too weak to do anything right now."_ Again and again the same lecture that she was frail and weak.

_"How did I ended here?" she wonders._

_"Walter found you lying dead like in your room... In my own entails I felt your life sapping away. So I rushed to your room. I transported you here. And the doctors managed to prevent the mercury from spreading in your body. I think you own them your life." _He gently explained, with no provocation nor disdain in his tone for one time.

_"But Master... You look so sick, did you stayed here all the time for me? Why did you waited here for me? It's Integra you want. You just used me to make her jealous and turn her into a fledging that would not disappoint you..." _she asks.  
_"I never wanted this Seras... You took it all wrong... What happened is my entire fault..." _he replies as her blue eyes narrows of surprise.  
"_...Seras the only purpose I wanted to turn Integra, was to keep Integra alive, to keep the Hellsing you know alive... When Integra will die the future commanders will lock us in that basement for years, or maybe even kill you as you are weaker than me." _he tells with a pitch of sorrow in his voice.

Seras was thoughtless. That was the first time that her master confided her something.  
_"So you played that gruesome acting just for the two of us... S...so, I have ruined your plan..." _Seras mutters, blood starting to run throughout her blushed cheeks.  
She turned her back to him sinking her face in the ex white pillow.  
_"Don't worry, I will find another way to achieve my plan. I should have trusted you and told to you." _he replies as he shoves a hand to her shoulder.

Everything he said in the past minutes sounded surreal for her, she was so used to be treated like garbage by him... Is this the real Alucard, the one with this glint of humanity that she saw at Cheddar?  
Her throat now clear, capable of speaking. Remembering of the present, she's feeling an urge to tell him she loves him.

"Master, I..." she started as she was turning back his head toward him.

Before she could end her sentence, she felt his cold lips collide with hers, his sugary sent was washing on her. She first tried to resist because this just bolted from the blue to her.  
Even if it was. It seemed to her that it wasn't the first time she kissed him. He ended the soft and polite kiss as fast as it started._  
"I hated everything about you; tell me; why did I fall in love with you..."_ Seras thought after her surprise.  
_"Impossible. It can't be her..." _was his only thought at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2 : Obsession

Integra was wondering if the next week's reception would revive the mood. While she stood at Seras' bedside for hours she had realized, in some sort, that she perceived her as a daughter. She blamed Alucard, and his ways of permanently belittling her, for the incident.

Nevertheless a smile curled on her lips as she decided to call for him...  
He appeared a few seconds later, literally falling dead from the ceiling even if the infirmary was two level underneath. She made a note to herself "Blood deprivation... makes vampires... teleport unaccuratly."

"I told you to get some rest you stupid Vampire." she disdainfully said to him as she lighted a cigar.  
"Seras woke..." he just said while he stood up.

Integra eyes widened.  
"Did you talked to her?" she asked.  
"I tried to comfort her the best I could" he said.  
"Alucard, I need to know. Do you have sentiments for Seras?" she demanded with a serious tone, definitly decided to torture her servant, she knew he loved her the second he rushed to the basement.

The vampire remained silent, with only consequence of making Integra lecture him with her entire stern. "Listen to me carefully servant, I don't want you do to any more harm to Seras, is that clear?"

"Don't you understand that I have this obsession ! However whenever I am with her I feel... I feel just like when... just like when I was... when I was with Mina..." he yelled at her with the grief of the past flaring in his voice.

Alucard sighed as he walked toward a nearby armchair. He slumped on it as he was wiping off what looked like tears. Integra remained wordless.  
She wanted to torture him a bit about Seras, but she never suspected it had to do something with Mina. And she knew that Mina was the worst subject of conversation to ever have with Alucard.

"Why do I feel this way? She's not her... It can't be her. It scares me. I don't want her to end like her. No never, never again." He wondered out loud...  
"Memories will kill you someday Alucard. Just get over it. Abraham is dead since a long time." she told him.

_"I see... It's bad, bad and worse than the last time..." _He thought to himself after he understood his master would not try to help him. Anyway he didn't wanted her help. And he never needed it.

He remembered that time, the last time he felt this feeling of déjà vu, the time when Seras sneaked in his room and phased in his coffin while he slept. She had her scent. Her manners. Her laugh. She surprise hugged him in the back exactly like she used to when they lived in the castle. She saw there was more than a monster in him, in the exact same way as she did. She had spent days learning phasing just to do this. And, just because he got afraid of this feeling... Just because of this déjà vu he yelled at her to stay away from him between other monstrosities... That was the day he realized that he had to save her, save her from him and Hellsing.

He got cut of his thoughts when Integra hardened her tone "Alucard? Do you hear me? You're not sleeping here; now get the hell out of my sight. And don't ever speak me again of that Mina." He grumbled something about she was colder than him. Integra never liked to talk about this story, because Mina's story was the only thing in her life that would make her detest her name.

* * *

In the meantime at the infirmary. Walter stepped in the room. Seras woke up pleased to have some company. 

Walter moved toward her as he left on the bedside table a pack of fresh blood. "Are you alright Miss Victoria? Everybody has been very worried about you." he asked gently as she literally devoured his present to her.  
"I think I am fine now... Thank you Walter" she replied putting back the empty pack in the bucket yet happy to see him again.  
"You should get some more rest. I'll leave you now. Call me if you need anything." he said gently as he left the room bringing the bucket with him.

When the news of Seras awakening had spread in the manor everybody felt relieved. A monstrous amount of presents had already been left in her room while she fought against the nothingness of death.  
One after another, every soldier of Hellsing came to greet her, everybody. Pip came to give her a poetry that he had written in French. Even if this was impossible to understand for her she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek that he would remember all his life. The last person to come was Integra.

"I'm glad to see that you are healthy again Seras" she said, bearing a motherly smile at her.  
"Thank you" she said, having nothing else to say.  
_"How could I ever felt so jealous about her? She has always been so nice to me..." _she thought.  
Crimson drops started to flow out of her eyes. Integra tried to stop those crimson tear from falling, but with no success.  
"Come on, It's alright. Everybody is here for you, we are your family you know, and we will never let you down."  
Seras raised her head, started to sob even more heavily and hugged Integra with the strength a dizzy vampire would use.  
"Huh, It.. It's al..right Se..ras" said Integra struggling to breath.  
Seras released her grip and calmed down.  
"I... I'm sorry for your shirt." she apologized at Integra who took a surprised look at her now crimson shirt.  
"It's nothing, nothing, hehe. Just don't run dry my dear." she replied to the vampire who started to feel even more guilty.

Integra stood up about to leave. "Excuse me but, will Alucard come back soon?" Seras asked  
"You know he stood two weeks at your bedside without a drop of blood, and with guilt and sorrow as sole companions, so just give him some time to recover. I'm pretty sure he'll come back to you very soon. Now excuse me, I have to organize next week's party." she answered as she gave her a last smile and left the room.

Seras was now alone again, and realised that she really had hurt her master. In her mind, somewhere between guilt and sadness lied a little sparkle of pride. A vicious pride that was the one of beeing able to hurt Alucard.

* * *

In the meantime Alucard was back to his den, wondering about how he could achieve what he promised himself to do...  
_"Seras I don't want you to get harmed. I will do anything for you to be happy."_

When this thought came to an end he felt rage inside of him. The exact same rage he felt when he got defeated surged in his mind.  
He sat on his chair, served himself a glass of red blood wine and drank it slowly to caml himself down...

An hour later, Walter entered the room, bringing the vampire's dinner. "Will you drink today master Alucard ?" "Walter..."Alucard started.  
"Yes?" Walter approved.  
"I would like to speak with you, like in the old times, do you remember?" He asked to the butler as he was swinging the little last of substance in his glass. _  
_"Ah, yes. I remember those days but they are over now, I'm growing old and weak." The butler replied with a faint and nostalgic smile.  
"Do you remember when I told you why I hated Hellsing so much before Integra?" He asked in a deep tone.  
"No, I think I don't remember. Would you give a hint?" asked the butler.  
"Abraham..." he whispered.  
"Abraham... Ah yes I remember. Someday you mentioned that you hated him for the fact that... just after he enslaved you... he ordered you to..." the butler stopped as he remembered this was one of the most painful memories of Alucard.  
"He ordered me to kill Mina. You are right."  
Walter felt wrong when he heard him speak out loud what he thought.  
"It's not your fault Alucard... The seals were very strong at this time... Anyway excuse me... I have to go now. I must repair some weapons tonight. Try to forget about that, and have a nice sleep."

Walter left him alone. The last words of his friend reminded him about something._ "A weapon..."_ He took a look at his trench coat. He took out of it his Jackal. The murdering weapon was still covered of Seras' curdled blood. He couldn't believe it. That she had chosen his weapon to end her life. This sounded meaningful to him. He thought that she really saw him like the one who would kill her in the end. Just like Mina...  
_"What am I going to do from here ?" _he thought as he slowly felt asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sleepwalker

_**Thanks a lot for positive reviews ! Here a new chapter, but shorter than usual. Hope you won't blame me if shorter means better in this case. Here, Italic Dream/thought. Normal Reality. (I understand myself).**  
_

* * *

_Alucard is nailed to a table, a bunch of demonologists are standing around him, muttering strange words, which sounded to be a spell._  
_"Where is Mina, where is she! Tell me! Tell me" he yells trying to break the magical bonds grasping his hands and foots. _  
_"Sir Hellsing, the subject won't stand still for the incantation, we can't..."_  
_"You have nothing left count. Don't try to resist the spell." interrupts a voice coming from the dark.  
The man moves in the light, it's Abraham. "I have defeated you count. You will now belong to me whether you want it or not!"  
On these words the vampire, deprived of his powers, sees himself helplessly stabbed by a wooden stake right in the heart.  
The vampire stops struggling, it hurts him, but it was a pain he started to be accustomed to since he was keept captive in Hellsing's basement since who knows long.  
"S...So you understood that stabbing me in this spot actually hurts me... You pathetic human scum, you do really think you are stronger than me."  
The man rubs the stake in the wound. Making him shut it up."Indeed, it actually looks like it calms you down Dracula. But don't worry, this is nothing compared to what I am about to do with you."  
"You know nothing about me, you bastard. You know nothing of what I went through. I had way harder times than this! You are nothing but a coward."he spits at him with a gaze filled of hatred.  
"You got a point count...but I am just human, so you would excuse that the only way to defeat you was to use drugs and stab you during your slumber." he sneers back at the vampire._

The Hellsing basement was empty, Seras walked down the stairs with a frail allure, holding in her hands the few gift she received at the infirmary. Her door now opened "What the hell is..."  
She was standing in front of a mountain of soft toys, flowers, chocolates, all over her bed. But something caught her attention; her present for Alucard was still on her table.

_Abraham stands in front of him, he's standing in his coffin, which is vertically leaned against a wall.  
Feeling no bonds restraining his arms he tries to punch him. Strange seals start to glow on the palm of his hands. He can't move. __ "You bastard..."_  
_ "A free will restrainer spell as you can see." Abraham says tapping on his shoulder.  
"Your cheap magic won't last long. I swear it !"  
"You are right... from your point of view. It will stay this way as long as... there's a Hellsing of my blood line alive." he sneered at him.  
His eyes fill with rage. He tries to force the spell. The seals start to glow again. This time an excruciating pain drills in his chest. He gives up.  
"What is this! What did you do?" he asks, still a bit dizzied by the drugs.  
"Alucard... Your name will be Alucard, as long as you are my servant."  
"Your servant! I'd rather die!"  
"But you can't die Alucard. Ahahahah" he snarled back at him.  
"Now let's see if we can restrain his actions... Bring her here." he ordered to his butler with a sadistic grin on his face._

Seras came closer to the present. It was still intact. The exact same black sheet with little red hearts patterns was still wrapped around the box._  
"I wonder if master would enjoy them right now...__Well...this would make him happy I'm sure! Let's give him a little visit."_ she thought as she opened her wardrobe to grab her uniform.  
_  
A blindfolded blond haired woman entered the room. She looked like Seras, but her hairstyle was different. Her hands were restrained by handcuffs.  
"Vlad! Where are you? I sense you near!"she mutters with hesitation.  
"Shut up you monster!"Abraham yell with disdain.  
"Let her go!"snarls the No Life King.  
The Hellsing glared at him with a tint of madness in his eyes.  
"Well Alucard, you may now touch the bride." As soon as he spoke those words Alucard was able to move freely.  
He got out of the coffin, he thought about killing the Hellsing but she seals started to glow again.  
"You can touch her if you want, but not me."he said with a steady evil smirk on his lips.  
Alucard was stepping closer to Mina under the dreadful gaze of Abraham. She was calling for her name as she felt him coming closer.  
He tried to speak to her via their mental bond but he couldn't. Now right in front of her. He whispers "Mina, I am here. Do you hear me?"  
Noticing he was right in front of her, she let herself fall I his arms and mutters in his bloodied jagged shirt. "Vald! You missed me so much! They let me alone in the dark for months."  
He takes a look at her wrists; they are just black burnt flesh. "By the gods, what did they do to you... Silver handcuffs ?!"he says taking hold her cheekbones._

The pale looking girl now dressed up after a hot shower. Her wet hairs were still dripping as she left her room with the present in a hand. She was now in front of her master's room. She phased her head through the door to see if he was here. Alucard was standing in the back of the room.  
She came close to him, left the present on his table on the way. No reaction came from him.  
She moved loser to him. Poked him in the shoulder. "M..Master ? What are you doing?"  
He turned toward her, took hold of her by the cheekbones and whispered. "Mina... Mina...Calm down..."  
"Huh, who is Mina?" she said as she blushed in surprise.  
His face was now a few inches from hers. "Why are your eyes closed?"  
"Are you sleepwalking master?" she asked as she caressed a bang of his hairs; no reaction.

_Alucard is holding Mina by the cheekbones. He's whispering calming words as he removes her blindfold. _  
_"Monsters catching up, how lovely." sneered Abraham to the couple.  
Alucard threw him a glare filled of rage.  
Mina strokes her fingers in his hairs to catch back his attention. He turns his head back toward her.  
"Your eyes are still so beautiful." he whispers to her.  
_"Hu... thanks... Looks like you are way gentler when you are sleeping..." Seras replied surprised by the compliment that came out of his mouth.  
_He approaches for her lips, as Abraham interrupts. "Alucard, I never told you could kiss her... I want you to kill her." Alucard eyes widen.  
Hearing his command, his hands start to moves toward Mina's throat. "Mina get away from me, get away!" he yells at her.  
The seals started to glow, the pain in his chest became even harder than before. But this time his body won't listen to him.  
His hands are now on his throat... they are choking her with inhuman strength. However she doesn't say a word, she stares at him, motionless.  
__He tries to supress himself a second time as he takes a look to the emotion in her eyes.__.  
Despite his efforts, he shall remains spectator when Abraham orders once again.  
"Alucard, my servant, now kill her I told you!" following a megalomaniacal sneer._  
_She struggles_ _to say a few words._  
"A..Alu..Alucard !" she let escape with her very last breath.  
Catching his name echoing in the room, the vampire finally opened his eyes.  
Confusion leaves him no rest. Having just realized what he did he step back releasing his grasp, horror in his eyes.  
"W..wha..what happened ?" he muttered as Seras felt deadlike at his foots.

* * *

Aww.. this scene gaves me chills when I check red it. Don't worry for Seras, she's in safe hands !  
By the way, do you think that not spacing each line sucks ? I pretty much like it when the text is thick, you can give froms to the text easier. But if you find this displeasant, I'll try to jump lines in dialogs at least. 


	4. Chapter 4 : I'd like to see you

**Okay, get the hankerchiefs ready. Might fall in the pure Ocness, but well you know.  
**

* * *

It took him a few more seconds to realize that he just choked Seras while he dreamt. "Seras! Seras! Are you alright?" he yelled as he shacked her in his arms.  
He could hear her heartbeats, she had just fainted. He carried her to his coffin and laid her down on the silk sheets.  
The red marks of his hands started to appear on her neck. Even in a faint state she seemed to smile.  
He left the room and came back a minute later with two or three medical blood packs.  
He threw his coat away and laid himself in the coffin by his fledgling, wondering what else he could do.  
Placing a blood pack straw in amid her lips he started to pet her hairs.  
She was now quietly sleeping in his arms. Alucard was pleased to see that she sucked the blood with eager.  
He casted a glance at the bruises on her neck, they were starting to heal. He felt relieved.  
And then, all of a sudden, once again flashes of the dream started to jostle in his mind.  
Tears started to trail down his cheeks... 

That's only few minutes later that he realized she was awake and reading his mind with ease as she held his hand.  
His little and frail fledgling was there, between his arms, leaning her head on his chest looking upward at him.  
"Master..." she muttered.  
"So that's why you..." she whispered as she took a look at him.  
"Seras, what's happening to me?" he asked staring blank.  
She couldn't stand the sight of her master crying because of her.  
"Don't you think that I am the one supposed to cry..." she said as she stared at him with kindness.  
He gave a faint smile as he wiped his tears. "Yes, that's why..."  
He just glared at her, she glared at him. Then their eyes started to bear this sparkle. The same sparkle that two lovers would have after a quarrel.  
The gap between their faces started to lessen, their lips collided, and both gave their best shot in this indefinite kiss.  
The kiss could have been the tender kiss of an husband; the passionate of a lover; the mischievous one of a seducer; the snappy kiss of two youth; or even the perverted kiss of some French pig called pip.  
But this was none of them, it was all of them.

A few instants later she left his embrace a few seconds to grab her present on the table. Alucard couldn't refrain himself from shedding another tear at the sight of his fledgling intact enthusiasm.  
She mentioned him this was to show him her affection pointing at the little hearts on the present wrapping.  
He took the little box with a hand and began to unwrap it under the malicious look of his fledgling.  
His eyes widened as he took out of the box his gift. "Happy Valentine master! Even if I am two or three weeks late. You know I am slow."  
He clutched the top of her head, smiling at her as he ruffled her already crazy hairs, making her chuckle cheerfully.  
"Thank you. But I'll never understand why you humans cling on objects as a proof of your affection." he said as he stopped to annoy her.  
"Put them please! I want to see how you look with them." She claimed as she mimicked the move of putting on glasses.  
She sneaked closer to him, removed his gloves among other things, and threw them away. He didn't paid attention as he was taking a closer look at the glasses.  
He used to think his glasses were inimitable, but those ones were almost the same except for the difference that they rendered dark blue reflects.

The usual red-clad master was now just wearing a half open white shirt and black trousers when he finally put them on his nose. Seras clapped her hands sitting back in front of him. "Now it's great, you look awesome!"  
"Of course I always look this way." he sneered as he posed as if a picture of him was about to be taken for a magazine.  
They laughed with complicity after he broke his model stance. "Alucard, I wish you could stay like this forever."  
"Do you mean my clothing?" insightfully asked the vampire, who was back on line with his seductive smirk.  
"No... I mean... the way you're acting with me... Anyway you know what I mean, stop playing with me!" she said looking there and here, fleeing his gaze.  
He chuckled and came closer to her, taking a hold her chin. "Why are you fleeing my look Police girl?"  
She started to blush thinking if... _"Oh, god I wonder if I could see him..."_ Unluckily for her, he caught her thoughtful glance at this very moment.  
"You wonder... if you could see me...na..." he started to say like he was reading in her.  
Seras panicked and snapped him with the first thing that came to her mind at this very moment.  
"...playing the guitar!" she exclaimed nervously.  
"Ho. So that's not what I thought I saw in this gaze."  
"Yes, that's it!" she nodded with an expression of relief. But yet blaming her lack of guts.

"Well, I used to learn instruments during the Renaissance. Life was really boring during the 1600s..."  
And suddenly, out of nowhere, he grabbed a black guitar from his back and started to tune it.  
"But I suppose you won't enjoy the music of this time." he continued.  
"Where did you got this guitar ?!" she asked dubious.  
"You asked for it no? So I summoned my guitar. Anyway, it's too late you gave me back the whim of playing music." he replied full of insurance.  
She was even more doubtful about that her master would make something else than rasps which would for sure, sound like the screams of the damned.  
He started to give her a grave stare. "Don't resist... or else I'll play la catedral of Barrios. It's up to you."  
He tried to come across her subconscious, looking after the song she would like to hear right now.  
She sighed as he came out of her mind, glad that he just looked for what he said and nothing more.  
His left hand moved on the guitar neck and started to make chords as his right hand started to gently hit the strings with extreme dexterity.  
A wide smiled started to curl on Seras lips as she recognized the intro of one of her favorite songs. She started to hum the lyrics.  
A few chords later he started to grin, caught in the heat he also started to sing.

_All of your ways and all your thunder  
Got me in a haze running for cover  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here_

_Car lights in the driveway  
I wonder who's going coming my way  
Tomorrow we're turning down the highway  
With another bright stage on a weekday  
Green grass and a radio  
Watching it fly past and away we go  
Seven hundred places seven hundred faces more_

_All your ways and all your thunder  
Got me in a haze running for cover  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here  
The back of your eyes look like my mother's  
When we talk you're like my brother  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here_

_Time is moving on our side  
How could I miss you to another guy  
Pull of the ocean and the roaring tide  
Is bigger than my eyes or my design  
Father got a best plan  
Saving his daughter for the best man  
Seven hundred places seven hundred faces more_

_I've waited and I'll wait some more  
Won't see me knocking on another door  
But all this is crazy and amazing  
There's only one half of us that I'm saving  
So I'm praying just to let it go  
Watch from a distance just to see you glow  
Seven hundred places seven hundred faces more_  
_  
_He finished the last word bearing the expression he had whenever he wanted to tease somebody on his face.  
The guitar disappeared as he turned his attention toward her. "So, Seras, do I play well enough for you?"  
"Well...I...how...did you know about this song?" she mumbled blushing red.  
But as sole and unique response she received another of his indefinable kisses...and possibly more... as he whispered her that he would like to see her naked as well.

* * *

**Randomness will kill us all... Credits to the Mat Kearney's song :)  
By the way, this is the end of this fanfiction. Or at least, this fanfiction is the first arc of my bigger one. So soon enough, you will see poping somewhere in the list : Reincarnation: Saving master Integra.  
**


End file.
